Star Wars Ep VII Redux
by TheSilverCobra
Summary: A re-imagining of Episode 7: The Force Awakens that centers around Luke, Leia, and Han's ongoing struggle to bring lasting peace to the galaxy. Tempers flare as Leia tries to unify a New Republic, Luke doubts his ability to find purpose for the Jedi Order and teach a powerful young pupil, and Han hunts a resilient Imperial Remnant that becomes more dangerous with time.


_Star Wars: Episode VII Redux_

30 years after the death of the Emperor and the destruction of the second DEATH STAR, the galaxy has been freed at last. But the road ahead is a troubled one. Supreme Chancellor LEIA SOLO works to build a peaceful republic as territorial disputes arise, and Grandmaster LUKE SKYWALKER struggles to find purpose for his new Jedi Order in a galaxy that no longer respects the ancient ways of the Force.

He is hopeful for the future however, and does whatever he can to care for his students and continue the legacy of the Jedi.

Meanwhile, the Imperial Remnant is now on its last leg, hunted relentlessly by a joint effort of the Grand Army of the NEW REPUBLIC, and a COLONIAL MILITIA under the command of General HAN SOLO. Young soldiers are kidnapped and pressed into service in the Empire's desperate last moments…

 _IMPERIAL FORTRESS, UNKOWN LOCATION_

Muffled booms shook the foundation beneath Six's feet, rubble raining down from the ceiling of the large, dim bunker and clacking against his gleaming white helmet. He was crammed in a tight formation along with two hundred other troopers, every last one of them just as scared as he was. Especially Nines. Six could see Nines' nervous ticks as she stood ahead of him, anxiously tapping her foot like she'd done since the very first day of training. He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, and she turned to him with a jerk. He would look into her eyes to calm her if he could, but her identical visored helmet prevented this, so he gave her his best reassuring nod. After a moment of hesitation, she returned the gesture. Another boom. Another flicker of the lights. Another sprinkle of concrete.

It was at this time their commanding officer, an older, graying man clad in a dark uniform stepped in, walking along the ranks of soldiers before him. Six and Nines snapped to attention as he spoke.

"This is the day, young troopers, that you prove your worth to the Order!" He said, hands behind his back as he strode ahead. "Our Emperor has fallen, but even now many years later, his vision still rings true. Though the forces of Chaos arrive bleating at our doorstep, they shall never prevail against us!" Another boom, louder and closer this time. "For Peace and Order shall never be extinguished by these terrorists as long as a single breath remains in our bodies!" He raised a clenched fist into the air on his last word, and was met with a battle cry.

"AH-OOH! AH-OOH!" The troopers rang, raising their fists in unison.

"Show this militia filth your strength, your heart! Fear not death, fight for your leader, for your home worlds, _ **for the First Order**_!" He yelled as he slammed a button on the wall. The heavy blast doors slowly parted, revealing the orange glare of burning fields, cinders swirling through the air, and plumes of dirt blown into the air on all sides by heavy cannon fire. Modified AT-STs and scores of advancing Militia troops loomed in the distance, while fighters danced a ballet of death in the night skies. It was a hellish sight the likes of which none of the young troopers had ever seen. Yet and still, the troopers out front charged, pouring out onto the battlefield and facing down a hail of blaster fire.

As they marched ahead, Six made his way next to Nines. "Stick with me. We'll make it through this, just like the simulations."

"Okay, I trust you. Let's move," she replied as they charged ahead. The did what they could to avoid tripping over the bodies of their fallen brethren as they rushed to take cover behind a burned-out tank, firing to suppress the advancing pockets of Militia soldiers. The Stormtroopers spread out across the battlefield and dug in, preparing for an offensive push. Six poked his head out from behind the tank, briefly spotting two heavily-armored Militiamen carrying Blaster Cannons, narrowly ducking just before they took aim at him with a flurry of blaster bolts.

"Two Heavies; nine o' clock, three o' clock!" He exclaimed between labored breaths, pulling a Thermal Detonator from his belt. "On my mark!"

He tossed the grenade over their cover, landing it between the two troops. Only one noticed, and tried to warn the other but he was cut off by the blast of the Thermal Detonator, which sent one of the Heavies sailing through the air while the other was disoriented.

"Mark!" Six yelled, and they both took aim at the remaining Heavy, quickly downing him with rifle fire. At this, their fellow troopers made a push toward the enemy, Six and Nines close behind. They stacked up behind a pile of rubble and fired on the approaching Militia. An explosive bolt erupted nearby, blowing away two of their comrades as they were pummeled by the dirt and sparks that rained down upon them.

"We have to take out those walkers!" Nines called out. Six peeked over their cover, and looking past him, Nines saw a burning tree, splintering at its base, prepared to topple on them. Six was unaware of the danger.

Nines leapt up and grabbed Six, diving back with him in her arms as the tree crashed down right where they had been standing. Six gasped in surprise, shocked at how close he came to death. He once again wished he could look into her eyes to express his gratitude in a more genuine way. "I owe you one…" was all he could muster.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, and Six knew she was smirking beneath her now-grimy helmet. They found new cover, joining a team of Demolition Troopers behind a destroyed wall, one of them carrying a Smart Rocket launcher.

"What's the hold-up?" Six asked in slight annoyance at the team's inactivity.

"We can't get a clear shot, those ST's will blow us to pieces before we get a solid lock!" The ammo carrier replied. Six tapped Nines on the shoulder and they moved past the Demo Troopers.

"Stick with us, we'll flank around to their side," He said. They moved out ahead with the Demo Troopers following not too far behind, staying low to the dirt to avoid the furious bolts of green and red shooting past them on all sides and staying out of the AT-ST's sight. Hiding behind a mangled troop carrier, Six and Nines took out the infantry escorting the walker while the Demo Troopers lined up the shot. Three seconds later, a missile sailed into the hull of the walker, splitting it open like a tin can as it burst into flames and doubled over in a smoldering heap. Seconds later, another squad took out a second walker, causing the Troopers to cheer and raise their fists in victory while the Militia began to flee.

During this time, Six looked behind to see that the Troopers' number had drastically dwindled and the Supreme Commander's ship taking off, away from the battle. There was no time to question this however, as the Troopers gave chase after the Militia. They let out a hearty battle cry as they ran, firing on the group to prevent them from escaping into the burning, smoke-filled woods.

"Into the tree line! After them!" They called. But then the ground shook, and everyone paused and fell silent, staring up into the tall trees. Deep in the forest, the towering trees plummeted to the ground with every thump, a sound that grew as time passed. Suddenly, a massive, six-legged walking fortress stepped into view and Six's heart dropped.

"Havok Walker! Fall back! Fall back!" One trooper shouted in horror, the Stormtroopers retreating back up the hill. The Havok's main gun blasted a huge crater into the crowd, sending dirt and troopers flying in all directions while two side guns cut down infantry in droves. Nines was frozen in fear as she looked on, prompting Six to grab her arm and push her up the hill ahead of him.

"We've gotta move, Nines! Run!" He yelled, his heart racing as they trudged back up the hill. The Havok's guns continued laying waste to their allies, the armored behemoth firing explosive mortars that rained down on all sides. Suddenly, a blast hit Nines from the front, shattering her armor as she screamed in agony as she was flung to the ground. "Nines!"

He immediately turned to go back for her, but a shell detonated next to him, blowing off his helmet and knocking him off his feet as he rolled to a stop, unconscious.


End file.
